All In One Night
by NCISlover96
Summary: Once was a oneshot but now a collection of oneshots. Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**I unfortunately do not own NCIS cause if I did, there would be no seasons, just yearlong AWESOMENESS! LOL, well enjoy and make sure you review!**

He didn't know what he would say or how to say it; he could see that she was hurting. All day in the office, after the touching goodbye with her father, she was blank, deep in thought. He knew she was not all right, no matter how much she persisted that she was. His mind flashed back to that cell in Somalia. He meant it when he said he could not live without her, he really couldn't. The whole time her desk was empty, there was this aching in his chest that would get stronger and rip him apart every time he even looked over. But she was back now and the numbness was gone, it was replaced today with concern for his partner, in more ways than one. He cared for her, cared about a woman like he had never before. They had a connection, like they could communicate without words; it was that connection that was calling him to her door tonight.

These past couple of days had taken their toll on the entire team, but Ziva was affected deeply. She now knew that she was replaceable in Mossad, but on the other hand she also knew she was irreplaceable in her father's heart, even if sometimes it seemed like he didn't have one. Even with this new revelation though, she did not know if she had forgiven her father completely. When she left NCIS that evening, Ziva went directly home. She was restless and didn't know what to do so she grabbed her running shorts, a tight t-shirt, threw on some sneakers and bolted out the door. The cold air against her face and the familiar ache in her lungs was comforting to the Israeli as she pushed forward through the streets of DC. Finally after about an hour of running, she collapsed on a nearby bench and took deep breaths. She closed her eyes and thought about her day. After her father left, she started on the pile of paperwork on her desk that was building up. All throughout the day, she could feel Tony's eyes on hers as she pretended to be oblivious. Truth was that she was actually touched by his concern for her these past few days and she felt that he understood what she was going through because his situation with his own father was similar to what she was going through.

Suddenly, a warm hand on her shoulder brought Ziva back to reality. She tensed up; _Who would be out here during this hour? _She thought to herself as she prepped her body to attack. That was before the stranger placed both hands firmly on her shoulder and she could smell the familiar scent of her aforementioned partner.

"Ziva, what are you doing out here, its freezing!" Tony asked as he circled around to face her.

Ziva opened her eyes to look around and saw the darkness of the DC streets around her and felt the chilling breeze raise goose bumps on her bare skin. She must have been out here longer than she thought. Finally as she looked back directly in front of her, she was met with a pair of deep, concerned, green eyes.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Ziva asked as she pushed herself up off the bench.

"Well, hello to you to," Tony said as he shrugged off his jacket and held it out to Ziva. "I went over to your apartment and saw that you weren't there so I started driving back home and saw you sitting on the bench with your head down so I came over. Now that you have got your explanation, will you please take the jacket, as great as you look in those shorts, you are probably freezing." Tony explained with a slightly annoyed tone as he saw Ziva eyeing the jacket warily.

She scoffed at him but eventually took the jacket; the warmth encompassed her as she slid her small arms into the big sleeves. She was surrounded by the unique scent that could only come off of Tony.

"Thank you" she said

Tony just smirked in victory. "Come on, let's go." He motioned over to his car.

"Tony, I am capable of walking home by myself, I ran here didn't I?" Ziva rebutted

"Ziva, no offense to your "Can do" attitude, but come on, its dark outside already and my car is right there."

"Thank you for the concern Tony, but I can take care of myself." Ziva said back, now annoyed.

Tony sighed and stepped in front of her, "I wasn't implying that you couldn't Ziva, but really, let's not argue about this too. Fine then don't come for yourself, come for me." He finished softly.

Ziva stopped in her tracks and looked back at Tony; she could see genuine feelings in his eyes so without another word she just turned to the pathway leading over to the parking lots and toward his car. Tony followed close behind her without uttering a word. When they got to his car, Tony put a hand on her shoulder and unlocked the car, lettingZiva slip into the passenger seat.

The car ride was silent and when they got to her apartment, Ziva spoke for the first time since the park.

"Did you have dinner?" She asked.

"Nope" was all that he said.

"I have not as well; you are welcome to join me." With that she got out of the car and walked up the path. Tony sat contemplating for a couple seconds but soon joined Ziva up the path. She unlocked her apartment and left the door open for Tony who was close behind.

"You can pick what to order Tony, there is beer in the fridge, make yourself at home. I will take a quick shower and come back." Ziva spoke in tired voice. She would feel much better after a shower in hot water.

"OK, Zi. Hey by the way, where are all the movies?" Tony asked.

Ziva laughed to herself as she stepped into the shower, typical Tony. "Under the T.V. Tony, pick whatever you like, most of them are ones you recommended."

Tony walked over to the living room, which for an apartment, was very large. When in the front room, where the front door is, you can't see the entire living room, which was Tony was dumbstruck when he saw the 70" plasma T.V that was hanging on the wall in front of the couch.

"Oh" he whimpered out. "It's beautiful" He even let out a little squeal when he saw the collection of DVD's under the T.V.

"Well I see you found the television" Ziva said with a smirk as she watched Tony kneel down and pick up a DVD case. "I will leave you to have your moment with my movies." Ziva said as she walked into the kitchen. Tony suddenly realized that he forgot to order the food so he whipped out his cell phone and hit the number which he had memorized, his favorite Chinese restaurant in D.C and placed the order. He put in and old Sean Connery James Bond and followed Ziva into the kitchen as the beginning credits rolled. She had her back to him and was drinking a glass of water, staring off.

"Ziva, are you alright" his voice came off a little husky and caused Ziva to jump a little.

"I am fine Tony, just a little, how you say, rattled." She turned to her fridge and grabbed two beers out of it and tried walking past him but he was leaning against the door sideways and the only way to get out was to turn herself sideways. As she did just that, her chest brushed up against hers and he took a hold of her elbow.

"Ziva," he met her eyes and held her gaze. "Talk to me."

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was literally lost in his gaze as those powerful green orbs met the chocolate ones. And then something between them just snapped and it seemed like some invisible attraction was pulling their faces slowly closer. But then, just as Ziva was about to close her eyes and sink into bliss, the doorbell rang. And whatever was between then was now gone and they stepped away from each other. Ziva walked over to the living room and Tony walked toward the front door.

"Thanks, keep the change" Tony muttered out to the delivery man as he took the food and brought it out to the living room. He placed it next to the beer and stood there.

Ziva cleared her throat and said "Tony, you may stand there if you like or you may sit down." She gestured to the spot next to her. Tony cleared his throat and sat down.

Ziva dug through the take-out bag and handed Tony his order while she took hers. They ate silently while watching the movies; the only sound was Tony quoting the lines in the movie.

"Hey, Zi, can you pass me my beer please?" Ziva, now staring quite intently at the movie absentmindedly picked up the bottle and gave it to Tony who was also watching the movie with great interest. As she handed the bottle to Tony, her hand brushed his and they both felt what was like a shock. They both pulled back their hands and the beer fell all over Tony and soaked his pants and shirt.

"Crap, I don't even have my overnight bag in my car."

"Actually Tony, there might be an alternative." Ziva said.

"Uhh, Ziva?"

"Tony, just follow me."

Ziva got up off the couch and walked toward her bedroom with Tony trailing behind her, grumbling. When she got to dresser, she opened up her top drawer and dug to the bottom.

"Ah-ha, here they are" she said in victory as she pulled out a pair of men's sweatpants and an old OSU t-shirt. "I have had these since you lent them to me the night we returned from Africa."

"Oh yeah, because Abby's were all 'too revealing'. I was wondering where these were." He replied as he took the replacement cloths. He started unbuttoning his shirt and Ziva walked back to the living room and sat on the couch.

Tony changed into his replacement cloths and took his beer soaked ones outside with him.

"He Ziva, where is your washing machine, I should wash this stuff before something happens." When he got no response he crossed over to the living room. "Ziva?" She was curled up on the couch; her knees were hugged tightly to her chest.

"Tony, how did you do it?"

"Do what Ziva?"

"Patch things up with your father; I mean, the way you always talked about him seemed liked you hated him. But now, you two have an actual relationship." She looked up at Tony who looked conflicted about what to do. She sighed, "Never mind, just forget I said anything." She got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. At that moment she looked so….broken. So broken that Tony snapped out of his confusion and grabbed her elbow to pull her back to him. He pulled her against him and those big brown eyes met his.

"Ziva, sit down. Now." His voice was so commanding that she listened right away. "Now, _please, _start talking to me. What happened with you and your father?"

She took a breath, "A couple of days ago, when we were in the garage and were about to leave to go to that Directors meeting, things got a little strong between us and I told him how he did not have any feelings and how he was not listening to me. He said he was not going to listen right now because I was 'making the same face I made when my uncle didn't get me a pony.'" She turned to face Tony, who was sitting closer to her than she thought he was. "Am I spoiled Tony?" She didn't give him a chance to answer the question.

"But even though he said that, he said that there was a reason to what he did. Still, I am not sure I can forgive him Tony, in way he did apologize this morning and I am thankful for that, but what he did cannot be forgiven with a simple apology. Does that make me spoiled?"

"Ziva, your father left in the desert, alone. And maybe he did have a secret agenda to do so, maybe it was important, but he should not have used his daughter as bait. You were hurt Ziva, expressing your feeling does not make you spoiled. But you two do have to find some middle ground. Hell, it's not going to be easy but you can do it. Just look at me and my dad, it's not perfect, what we have, but it's a start. Having an ok relationship with your father is better than having no father."

"But what am I going to do Tony; I do not know what to say. I just do not know what to do right now."

At that moment, Tony did not see Ziva the fighting machine, he saw Ziva the girl who wanted her father

He moved closer to her and slowly, gauging her reaction, he put his arms around her and pulled her close. At first Ziva was completely stiff, but as she felt Tony's heart beating in his chest, her muscles relaxed and she gripped his shirt. They both knew that a line was being crossed, but right now, none of that mattered. Tony stroked her hair, still a little damp from the shower. He was in heaven, the world could have ended right then but he would not have noticed. Ziva was in his arms. He could feel as she turned her head to the side and rested it on his chest. Ziva on the other hand could not help but notice how well her body fit against his, how well her head fit against his chest.

"I will always be there for you Ziva, whatever you need I will be there. Even if things don't work out between you and your father, you will have me. Don't forget that." The last part came out as a whisper. But Ziva heard him loud and clear. It was right then that the true meaning of his words hit her. He did care about her. At that moment, even if they did not want to admit it to themselves, they both realized that they meant more to each other than just friends.

Somewhere in the night, they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was the best night of sleep either of them got in a while.

**So this started out as a one-shot but if you want me to continue the story or a write a different one, REVIEW! Right now, I know you kinda feel like "nahh its ok" or feel a little lazy, cause you know, that's what I do :P, but then I realized how good reviews make authors feel. So PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE review :D**


	2. Thank You

**So I am sorry about the late update but I have been distracted by the holidays, but I just LOVED the new episode, "False Witness". I thought Tony was adorable. So enjoy.**

**I do not own NCIS **

_He looked down at the shot glass in his hand as he leaned sloppily against the counter. He downed the glass and scanned his eyes over the minimal crowd that was in the bar. He dug in his pocket for a few 20's and placed it on the counter. It was a Friday night and after solving the case, he drove straight over to the closest bar. He didn't know how many drinks before he had before he decided it was time to go home. _

Ziva was settling into her couch with a glass of wine and a book that she very recently bought and was eager to finish. But she noticed as she was reading that she could not focus on the words; one thought, actually one name, kept pushing its way to her center of attention. _Tony DiNozzo. _

With a sigh, she put down her book and reached for the phone. She dialed the familiar number but there was no answer. Worry flared through her which was very uncommon. Maybe she was just being paranoid, Tony was a grown man, and he could handle himself. So why was she still a little worried about him?

Just then, there was a light knock on her door. It actually was pretty late, almost 11._Who would that be at this time of night? _She grabbed her Sig of the side table and looked through the peephole on her door. There standing in front of her was the aforementioned Tony DiNozzo.

Ziva put down her gun and threw open her door. "Tony, why are you not answering your ph-", she stopped when she saw the look on his face. He looked up at her with a countenance similar to a person who just got the life sucked out of him.

"Hey Ziva, mind if I could come in?" he said with a sullen voice.

"Tony." She said as she stepped aside. She scanned him over, his tie was undone and hanging around his neck, his shirt was wrinkled, and his jacket was thrown over his shoulder. "What have you been doing?" He could barely even walk right and she could smell the alcohol off him. He walked to the couch and sat down. He put his head in his hands.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." He said.

"Tony, I told you before that Brenda was not your fault, you cannot feel guilty for this."

"It's not only her. How many woman have I just used for one night and then tossed away? At least after Jeanne I didn't as much, but from before, how many lives have I ruined? Maybe it's not just woman, maybe it's just everyone I am around, let's face it Ziva, I'm an ass" Ziva could not handle it anymore. How could Tony think that all the woman he had ever gone out with turned unstable? They were living happy lives now and so was Tony until this one woman came around. Of course she felt bad for Brenda but she did not believe that Tony should be blaming himself.

"Tony," when he didn't respond she knelt down in front of him. She placed her hand on his cheek and waited until he looked at her. "It is not your fault, this was one woman. Everyone else is fine and you cannot blame yourself. Yes, you should treat woman a little more respectfully, but you cannot hold yourself responsible for what happened with Brenda. Maybe there was something else going in her life, whatever happened between you two happened last year. It was not your fault. Tony you cannot change yourself like you have done these past couple of days. Yes, you are realizing now that your actions have consequences but you should completely change yourself like that. You are Tony DiNozzo; annoying and immature at times but you are also caring, sweet, kind, funny, loving, and a great agent. And that is why everyone loves you. That is why I love you." Tony snapped his head up at that and looked right into Ziva's deep brown eyes and he could tell that she was not lying.

"Do you not know how important you are? You have saved Gibbs's, McGee's, Ducky's, Abby's, and many others lives. You have saved my life. How can you think those things about yourself?" He was still looking at her, studying her face, her lips, he finally looked her in the eyes and Ziva did something that he was not expecting. She brought her lips to his check and gave him a light kiss, her lips lingering longer than they should have for a friendly peck on the cheek. Tony's eyes widened in surprise by the simple but meaningful gesture.

She withdrew herself and was getting ready to stand up when Tony grabbed her hands and brought her down next to him on the couch, she was not expecting it so she collapsed on the couch with a slight shock.

"Thank you, for everything," he said gratefully. She nodded and stood up again.

"Have you eaten anything?" She asked, trying to distract him. "I have some leftover Chinese we can heat up, it's your favorite." She said with a small smile as she made her way toward the kitchen.

"That's okay, I'm just gonna go." He said as he made his way off the couch and toward the door.

He felt a hand on his arm as he was about to open the door, "Tony, you may stay if you would like to."

Ziva's eyes were soft and caring; it was a rare moment for her.

"Are you sure Mr. Miami won't mind?" Tony realized what he had done when he saw Ziva harden and withdraw her hand. _Why the hell did I just say that? Stupid, stupid, she opens up her home and you insult her. _He sighed, "I'm sorry Ziva, and I don't know what the matter with me is today. But really, I should go, I don't have anything to wear for the night anyway." He looked back at her again, she did not seem that upset anymore but she started leading him to her bedroom. "Um, Ziva?"

"Oh get your mind out of the sewer Tony," she replied with a smirk.

"It's gutter Ziva. So if that's not it, why are you seductively leading me to your bedroom?" He asked with a tone of mischief. By now they were in her room and Ziva made her way to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of Tony's sweats and tossed them to him. "I still have these from the last time you came over and slept the night. You made me watch the Bourn Series." She smiled at the memory.

"Thanks Ziva, wow, I must spend a lot more time here than I thought I did." He was right; they were growing really close lately. Even at work, they were falling back into their close knit pattern that they were in before Somalia. He walked over to her bathroom to change. Ziva let out a yawn, realizing that it was time to turn in for the night. She didn't want Tony to sleep out on the couch, it hardly seemed fair. After all, what could happen if they shared a bed? _We are both adults, we can handle it. _

Tony walked out of the bathroom and saw Ziva getting ready for bed. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, good night Ziva," and made his way out to the couch. "About that Tony, if you would like, you can sleep here." Ziva said awkwardly.

"With you? Together?" Ziva just nodded. A sly smile slithered its way on Tony's face, "Are you propositioning me Zi?"

"You wish DiNozzo. If you sleep here, we are going to sleep, that's it." Ziva motioned to the bed, "Now you have about 5 seconds to make your decision, take it or leave it." Ziva crawled into her bed and threw the covers over herself. Tony hesitated for another second before climbing in next to her.

They both had one of the best night of sleep that either of them had in a long time and when morning came, Ziva would find herself with her head on Tony's chest and his hands wrapped around her waist. Tony would leave after breakfast and go back home. And on Monday morning they would fall into their regular routine. But something would be different in between them, now there was a closeness that wasn't there before that was happily accepted and hidden by them both.

**Ok so I am not very proud about this one, I think my first one was better. But hey, that's ok. So what did you guys think, did you like it or hate it? How about you share by writing a review. PLEASE. I will love you forever! Oh and there is an alternate ending for this story in the next chapter coming and a little romantic one with them. Hope you guys like it.**


	3. Thank You Alternate Ending

**This just has a different ending for the last one-shot. Tiva fluff. Hope you like it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**AT LEAST 10**

**Pretty Please with Sugar on top **

_He looked down at the shot glass in his hand as he leaned sloppily against the counter. He downed the glass and scanned his eyes over the minimal crowd that was in the bar. He dug in his pocket for a few 20's and placed it on the counter. It was a Friday night and after solving the case, he drove straight over to the closest bar. He didn't know how many drinks before he had before he decided it was time to go home. _

Ziva was settling into her couch with a glass of wine and a book that she very recently bought and was eager to finish. But she noticed as she was reading that she could not focus on the words; one thought, actually one name, kept pushing its way to her center of attention. _Tony DiNozzo. _

With a sigh, she put down her book and reached for the phone. She dialed the familiar number but there was no answer. Worry flared through her which was very uncommon. Maybe she was just being paranoid, Tony was a grown man, and he could handle himself. So why was she still a little worried about him?

Just then, there was a light knock on her door. It actually was pretty late, almost 11._Who would that be at this time of night? _She grabbed her Sig of the side table and looked through the peephole on her door. There standing in front of her was the aforementioned Tony DiNozzo.

Ziva put down her gun and threw open her door. "Tony, why are you not answering your ph-", she stopped when she saw the look on his face. He looked up at her with a countenance similar to a person who just got the life sucked out of him.

"Hey Ziva, mind if I could come in?" he said with a sullen voice.

"Tony." She said as she stepped aside. She scanned him over, his tie was undone and hanging around his neck, his shirt was wrinkled, and his jacket was thrown over his shoulder. "What have you been doing?" He could barely even walk right and she could smell the alcohol off him. He walked to the couch and sat down. He put his head in his hands.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." He said.

"Tony, I told you before that Brenda was not your fault, you cannot feel guilty for this."

"It's not only her. How many woman have I just used for one night and then tossed away? At least after Jeanne I didn't as much, but from before, how many lives have I ruined? Maybe it's not just woman, maybe it's just everyone I am around, let's face it Ziva, I'm an ass" Ziva could not handle it anymore. How could Tony think that all the woman he had ever gone out with turned unstable? They were living happy lives now and so was Tony until this one woman came around. Of course she felt bad for Brenda but she did not believe that Tony should be blaming himself.

"Tony," when he didn't respond she knelt down in front of him. She placed her hand on his cheek and waited until he looked at her. "It is not your fault, this was one woman. Everyone else is fine and you cannot blame yourself. Yes, you should treat woman a little more respectfully, but you cannot hold yourself responsible for what happened with Brenda. Maybe there was something else going in her life, whatever happened between you two happened last year. It was not your fault. Tony you cannot change yourself like you have done these past couple of days. Yes, you are realizing now that your actions have consequences but you should completely change yourself like that. You are Tony DiNozzo; annoying and immature at times but you are also caring, sweet, kind, funny, loving, and a great agent. And that is why everyone loves you. That is why I love you." Tony snapped his head up at that and looked right into Ziva's deep brown eyes and he could tell that she was not lying. She meant it, she loved him. She didn't know when she realized it, it could have been now or it could have been years ago. All she knew was that, yes, she loved Tony DiNozzo.

"Do you not know how important you are? You have saved Gibbs's, McGee's, Ducky's, Abby's, and many others lives. You have saved my life. How can you think those things about yourself?" He was still looking at her, studying her face, her lips, he finally looked her in the eyes and Ziva did something that he was not expecting. She brought her lips to his check and gave him a light kiss, her lips lingering longer than they should have for a friendly peck on the cheek.

She stood up and walked to her kitchen, wanting to have some time to clear her head. That was apparently not going to happen because when she got up, Tony followed her. She pretended to rummage through her fridge to avoid looking at him.

"Did you mean what you said, everything that you said?" asked Tony in a faint voice.

Ziva turned to face him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. With her regular, calm composure she replied with a simple "Yes."

Something in both of them snapped at that moment when they realized that they care for each other as more than friends. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, glad that she didn't resist.

"Good, because I love you too." Now it was Ziva's turn to be shocked. Tony DiNozzo was many things but he was not a man of commitment. Until now apparently. He loved her, and she loved him, and that was all that mattered. Tony bowed his head down and gently pushed his lips onto Ziva's. As soon as they touched, her body was on fire.

She could not get enough of him fast enough. Ziva deepened the kiss and Tony responded eagerly. He pushed her against the counter and his hand slinked his way around her waist, lifting her up onto the counter. Ziva put one of her hands on his chest and one of her hands snaked its way to the back of his neck and she wound her fingers through his hair. Tony slid his hands up her back and into her hair, playing with the soft curls. The kisses were electric and filled with passion, lust, and most importantly, love. Ziva stroked his cheek and Tony slid his arms up and down her arms, leaving goose bumps behind. It was pure bliss, everything that unsaid between them these past years flowed out and neither of them was holding back. When they finally stopped it was only to catch their breath and Ziva immediately brought her lips back to Tony's.

She was worried that if she just blinked her eyes, he would disappear. Ziva, not breaking contact, slid off the counter and lead him to her bedroom, closing the door shut behind them. Tony threw her on the bed and kissed her again. Ziva was now starting to unbutton her shirt when Toy grabbed her hand.

"Ziva stop, we can't do that now." He said gently, even though every cell in his body just wanted her right now.

"Why not, Tony? If this is about Gibbs, we already crossed that line in the kitchen." She pointed out/

"No this does not have to do with Gibbs, although we will have to explain this to him without dying." He said with a sigh as he sat up.

"Then what is it?" She asked. She then came to a upsetting conclusion. "You do not really love me, do you?"

"Yeah, that's definitely it," he replied with a sarcastic and slightly angry tone in his voice. "How can you think that? Of course I love you, it's just that we are both emotionally unstable right now and I don't want to take advantage of you tonight like that. We can wait for this Ziva." He said, sounding much surer of himself than he felt.

"Oh believe me Tony, you will not be taking advantage of me, but I suppose that you are right." She agreed grudgingly. "When did you become the reasonable one?" She asked with a smirk.

"When I realized that I had found the one." He said with a grin. "Okay, that sounded a lot less cheesy in my head."

Ziva just let out a peal of laughter and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Tony called after her.

"To get you something to sleep in," she called back.

That night, both of them slept blissfully in each other's arms, enjoying each other's comfort. They slept close together and woke up feeling like all the world's problems had faded away. Both of them overjoyed at the thought of being together with each other tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and the day after that.

**Ok that was some Tiva fluff to make me feel all warm on the inside. I know this will not happen on the show but hey, it makes me happy. I will get back to my actual TV possible one-shots when the next episode comes on but for now next I will do a Post-Somalia one-shot, cause you know I have not done one of those yet. **** So please tell me what you think of this chapter and I will write more. I wan 10 or more reviews PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! And I will write. Love you all, hope you had a Merry Christmas and Have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
